


Sultry

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: Lust on a hot summer day can take many forms
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Hot Summer's Night 2020





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Revy679](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679) in the [A_Hot_Summers_Night_Gundam_Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Hot_Summers_Night_Gundam_Wing) collection. 



For the Gundam Wing Hot Summer's Night Collection 2020

Thank you to my beta besties JenJenGundamFan, NinjetteTwitch and WingsLanding for doing what y'all do. Love y'all! Check their stories out too! :-)

* * *

**Sultry**

The day had been another scorcher. The sun baked everything it’s rays touched, even in the early evening. It was officially summer and the temperature was skyrocketing every day to prove that point. 

Relena’s after-work ritual of going for a run was one of the few precious moments in her hectic life where she could momentarily set aside the pressures of the world and allow her mind to drift down more pleasurable avenues.

The sweat glided down her tone body like an erotic rain while she ran with passion and purpose as she chased the setting sun. Her feet pounded the pavement to the drum of her beating heart. The blood pumped through her veins at a rapid pace, but she knew it wasn’t solely due to the exercise. With every passing second, her feet kept time with the racing of her mind...all thoughts landing squarely on one man.

Every second they were apart felt like eons and every time he left, it became more and more difficult to endure. 

Her hectic days at least kept her occupied, but the nights were hell. The tortuous and lonely minutes of midnight were the worst. Her massive bed felt so vacant and devoid of warmth without his solid and lethal form laying beside her. She missed the lullaby of his heartbeat singing her sleep as she used his gorgeous chest for a pillow. 

Her thoughts were rarely innocent anymore. 

Ever since they began to thoroughly explore the physical side of their relationship, he had awoken the sexual Goddess inside of her that she hadn’t realized existed. It was a side of herself that had surprised her...at first. Now she found that she rather enjoyed it. She pondered this fact while showering, along with all of the wildly inappropriate and downright rapturous moments they had shared.

Once she finished washing away her day, she decided that tonight, she would air dry. Moving to her bedroom window, she slowly pushed the solid wooden frame upward and was immediately greeted with a warm breeze kissing her skin that wicked away the remaining water droplets still clinging to her bare body. 

Despite the fact that she lived on an estate and she knew no one could see her, it still thrilled her to know she was standing naked in front of her window. This is something she certainly never would have done before her exotic romps into pleasure. It had her immediately wondering what Heero would say...or do? The very idea had her giggling because she figured she could imagine him being mad, if for no other reason than to keep her safe. However, they would both know it would mostly be due to deeming her body as private property...of which he considered himself to have a vested interest. 

Despite the balmy current blowing through her window, her damp skin created a cooling effect. But just as quickly, she started to feel rather warm.

She reveled in the deliciousness of lying naked on her cool satin sheets. Just the mere thought of her absentee lover prompted her hand to move downward as she began the primal solo dance of self-satisfaction. She attempted to mimic what she believed he would do to her if he were present, but as so many times before, it just wasn’t enough. 

With practiced accuracy, her hand located her sensual aid in an effort to ease her burning desires. His name spilled from her lips in breathy and barely audible moans like a prayer she knew by heart. Sweat began to trickle down her midsection as she aimed for that gold ring of achievement. 

She imagined his chocolate locks framing those deep and intense blue eyes that could make her feel like she was falling through space. She dreamed of his incredible muscles flexing while he pumped into her with his powerful thrusts, fantasizing about riding the wave of ecstasy only he could provide.

Granted, her vibrating friend was certainly a help, but it could never hold a candle to the perfect soldier as _his_ perfect soldier pistoned into her with unrelenting force and precision. The very thought caused her to momentarily lose control of her vocals as she let out a moan that was louder than normal.

The heat from the weather and her focused task made her skin hot and dewy, just like her most private place, as she moved her _aid_ in and out while desperately wishing it was instead the man who both frequented and haunted her salacious dreams.

As her hand pumped the artificial phallus, her breasts rose and fell rapidly with every breath. She knew she was close, each second bringing her so very near to her impending release, all the while visions of _him_ ran through her feverish mind. The intensity of his eyes as he filled her with all that he was, as they neared that pivotal moment of bliss, where they inevitably met at the top of mount euphoria. 

Suddenly her hand was abruptly halted. The phallic piece so deeply embedded within her was pulled away as she heard a voice she was certain she’d know even in her eternal slumber.

As she opened her eyes, she swore they were deceiving her. His face was as beautiful as she recalled...even more so.

There he was, in the flesh, and currently, flesh is what she wanted, needed, and craved. 

The apparatus she had just utilized was so completely and wholly forgotten. Now her hunger for him surged forward and all she could see was him. 

When he was on a mission, he was unreachable and fear would often creep into her mind and heart. Not knowing was the hardest part of his absence. Yet once more he had returned, and she had not even noticed his arrival. Then again, she had been rather preoccupied and he was rather skilled at the art of stealth...and so many other things.

He entered her with such accuracy that she quickly forgot about anything that didn’t have to do with the two of them and the act they were both fully participating in. 

No words were spoken. No words were required...that was just their way. 

His entrance was complete and swift, setting the rapid and perfect pace that promised to take her to a heaven that only he could conjure. The breath that baptized her skin was torrid and the minuscule sounds he made were a mixture of adorable and intensely passionate.

The moonlight highlighted his sculpted physique, and that alone could have brought forth her impending completion. 

The feeling of all of him filling her inner sanctum with the ferocity that only he could produce served to further her already rapid breathing. Her heart never felt so full as when they were ensconced within these rapturous moments. 

She was close, so very close...yet she longed for it to last. 

Then as quickly as the thought entered her passion-filled mind, it vanished like a vaporous cloud. Her vision went blurry, giving way to the bright hot white light that marked her reaching the pinnacle of her pleasure. Her mouth cried out in silent yells that only her lover could hear. 

She floated back down to the earth in a haze of elation, as her perfect soldier spilled his heat into her temple. 

Their heavy breathing found a similar rhythm as they both came down off of cloud nine and locked eyes. That was when she noticed the faintest hint of a smirk appear on his enticing lips. 

She couldn’t stop herself from raising up and capturing the lips that had both tortured and enticed her nightly indecent dreams. 

It had been so long, too long...actually about a month...but apparently, her body told her one minute was too long to be away from the man that made her feel complete. 

The way he kissed her, loved her, cared for her, fucked her, and made love to her...it was the stuff you only heard about in movies or books. But for them it was real. 

He was finally hers, after all of the chaos. She had tamed the wild stallion that was otherwise deemed untamable, and he had broken through her carefully constructed safeguards. 

He always came back to her. Her heart was irrevocably his and she was thrilled to know that his heart was forever hers. He wouldn’t let her go and she sure as hell would never relinquish him.

This man was her heart and soul. He knew her body as expertly as she knew his, and nothing ever felt as right as when they were together. 

When they broke from their kiss, they studied one another, and he was the first to speak. 

“I’ve only been gone a month. Did you miss me that much?” 

The way he cocked his head and how his bangs slightly fell into his eyes when he said it made her want round two, but she refrained as she found the strength to answer his query...being more honest than she had ever dared. 

“I miss you always. I am not complete without you, and I feel...like a piece of me is missing when you leave.” 

They had already professed their love and commitment to one another along with so many secrets over the years, but this one felt different. She wasn’t entirely sure why this one seemingly small admission felt so incredibly immense.

The pounding of her heart increased as the full realization of what she had just confessed hit her. 

The intensity of his eyes was like an x-ray, seeing right through her; as if he could see the ridiculous pace of her current heart rate. 

His lips and chiseled jaw were set in a hard expression.

Now she feared her heart might just stop completely as it seemed to be nearing the rate of a hummingbird. 

Suddenly, his features shifted and he smirked with all the handsome quality he possessed and his inviting lips replied in his smooth masculine voice, “I feel the same...my Relena.” 

He captured her lips as he slipped back inside her and she promptly felt his previously exhausted member grow firm and full once more. Her walls hugged him the same way her arms enveloped him while they expressed their love through this carnal dance...this is what she dreamed about daily.

Some women needed a great deal of communication from their partner, but considering her overly verbal life...this particular orator did not. She found peace in that fact and he was equally relieved in the knowledge that they did not need many words. They shared a comfortable unspoken communication that was as rare as it was wonderful.

Even as the humid wind from the hot summer night filled the room, it couldn’t compete against the steamy air between the two lovers making up for lost time. 


End file.
